


Ice Kitten

by Mer_Kitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Eventual Smut, M/M, Male Cinderella, Mistaken Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_Kitty/pseuds/Mer_Kitty
Summary: Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away there lived two young men, and this is the story of how they fell in love.





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Cinderella AU no one asked for :D
> 
> Betaed by fairychemist

Our story begins in the northern, magical kingdom of Rusania. In the northern part of the kingdom there was a castle nestled at the base of a mountain range and a beautiful carriage sitting in front of the grand staircase, leading to the large front doors. Torches flickered around the door beckoning travelers into the cozy light of the open doors. The castle’s towers seemed to reach into the clouds like arms rising towards the heavens and fat, fluffy snowflakes drifted lazily down from the sky. 

On this particular day, a dark-eyed boy with even darker hair was staring up trying to see the tips of the soaring towers as he clutched his mother’s hand and shivered in the unfamiliar cold. Kaza was rarely cold, and never this cold he thought as the cold sank into his bones. The King approached the carriage and greeted his new bride and her son. He had a wide smile and his eyes crinkled as he gazed at Otabek’s mother, the widowed Princess Rayana of Kaza. The King’s deep voice was warm as he murmured, “Rayana”, kissing his mother’s cheek.

Her lips quirked as her cheeks flushed a little pinker. “Dimitri”, she said before kissing his cheek as well. She turned to son and said, “Otabek, you remember King Dimitri.”

“Yes,” he mumbled, looking at the man in front of him. He seemed almost as tall as the towers of his castle. He remembered the King’s sandy blonde hair, which was currently hidden by the fur lined hood of his cape, and his dark blue eyes.

The king crouched into the snow, so he was looking the little boy in the eyes. “Welcome, Otabek. I hope you will consider the castle and Rusania home soon.” The king smiled his wide smile once more and offered Otabek a large gloved hand. Rayana beamed as Otabek slid his hand into the King’s and then the three made their way into the warmth of the castle with the snowflakes chasing them only to dissolve on the stone floor.

*****

Otabek blinked back the memories as his mind drifted back to his history tutor’s lesson. He smiled, thinking of his first day in the castle when everything seemed so cold and unfamiliar. Now he thrived off the chill and the castle felt more like home than anywhere else ever had. After the end of the lesson, he wandered the now familiar halls, remembering his life in Kaza before moving to the neighboring country of Rusania when he seven. 

His father had died when he was a baby, leaving behind a son and beautiful widow; King Dimitri met Princess Rayana six years later during a diplomatic visit to Kaza and immediately fell for her. She was strong and opinionated, holding the esteemed position of advisor to her older brother, the king of Kaza. King Dimitri loved her intelligence and the fire in her eyes. At first, the king was worried about the princess’s young son, but he soon realised that the child was just as interesting and intelligent as his beautiful mother.

Otabek was a contained child and a bit on the quiet side. The first time Dimitri met Otabek, he heard the boy say no more than a dozen words, most of which were “thank you” to the staff serving his meal. King Dimitri was intrigued by the nearly silent child. He could see the gears turning behind the little boy’s dark eyes as he absorbed the adult conversation around him.

The current topic of discussion at the dinner table was about the trade agreement between Kaza and Rusania currently being negotiated. Rusania was known for its precious metals and gemstone mining, while Kaza controlled vast forests and specialized in timber. Currently there were negotiations about how much gold and silver Kaza would get for the timber they would supply Rusania. Dimitri’s eyes were locked on the little boy quietly eating his meal during the conversation, his dark eyes consuming the information. “Otabek,” the King’s voice sliced through the conversation causing everyone to quiet suddenly. “What do you think about the trade agreement?”

Otabek blinked at him, and Rayana’s eyes darted between her son and the visiting king, looking perplexed. “Well,” Otabek’s soft voice started slowly, “trees grow back, but metal can only be mined once. I think you deserve more trees for your metal.” The table was awestruck, staring at the little boy.

“Wonderful point, my boy.” Dimitri nodded, smiling at Otabek. His heart swelled seeing the small smile he got from Otabek and the glowing pride radiating off Rayana. In that moment Dimitri knew he loved Rayana, but, maybe even more importantly, he loved Otabek as well. He hoped to have both of them in his life for a long long time.

A few days later, after more time with Rayana and Otabek, King Dimitri asked Rayana for her hand in marriage. Rayana told the handsome king she had to discuss it with her son. That night Rayana settled onto Otabek’s bed to read him a bedtime story like always. Holding the book in her hands, she paused. Otabek quietly gazed at his mother, feeling the nervous energy. “What is it, Mama?”

Shaking her head, she carded her fingers through his raven hair and fondly said, “You always know.” Chuckling, she smiled and asked, “Otabek, do you like King Dimitri?”

“Yes, Mama. He seems like a smart man. He likes you, too.” Otabek’s little head nodded once before turning his eyes to his mother’s matching dark chocolate gaze. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, he wants to marry me,” she said, gently petting his hair once more.

“He’s a very smart man then,” Otabek smiled a little, nodding his head and making his mother laugh. He loved his mother’s laugh; it sounded like wind chimes on a warm summer night.

“You,” she murmured fondly, kissing his forehead. “If I say yes we will have to move to Rusania to live in his castle. Would you be ok with that? If you aren’t I will tell him no.” His mother was seriously studying her son. His happiness meant everything to her.

“Do you want to marry him Mama?” Otabek asked his gaze fixed on his mother. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears turned pink. Otabek smiled, already knowing the answer.

“You are the most important thing to me, Otabek,” she said softly. “You are my everything.” There was sadness in her eyes. A sadness that Otabek had always known, but had not seen since King Dimitri arrived a few weeks ago.

“Mama,” he held her hand and nodded his little head “tell him yes.” That’s all Otabek said, and he watched as happiness diffused across his mother’s face making her dark eyes dance. She wanted this man just as much as he wanted her. She was elated that her son had agreed

“You are sure?” she asked scanning her son’s face. She would not drag him hundreds of miles away from his home for her own happiness if he didn’t not genuinely want to come.

“Yes Mama” he nodded his head once before settling back onto his fluffy pillow. “Now lets read about the Arabian Nights” he said smirking at his mother

She laughed and settled back opening the story book. Her heart was fluttering in her chest.

After leaving the sleeping Otabek she found Demetri in his guest chambers. She told him that she accepted his proposal. His grin spread from ear to ear and he spun her happily around the room as his booming laugh filled the space. Her laughter mixed with his as her dark hair flew around her face. 

Less than a year later she and Otabek had moved to Rusania. The wedding was small and intimate despite it being the King’s first marriage. 

Otabek held his mother’s hand as he escorted her down the aisle to her waiting groom. Her radiant smile filled his heart with joy her dark hair was intricately twisted up and a thin white veil obscured her features. She squeezed Otabek’s hand as they arrived at the alter. Otabek went to step away when suddenly Dimitri snagged his hand bringing his little body to stand between the bride and groom as the ceremony begun. Otabek remembered the odd feeling of the huge hand holding his, it was comforting. His mother’s delicate fingers holding one hand while Demetri’s large hand held the other. It felt right and balanced for the first time in his young life.  
Rayana and Otabek settled into the routine of their new home easily enough. The castle staff loved the new queen and her young son, and the castle was soon filled with warmth, love and laughter that no one had realised it was missing. 

The King and Queen tried for years to conceive another child but couldn’t. Their inability to conceive did nothing to diminish the King’s love for his wife’s son though, and a few years into his marriage the King legally adopted Otabek making him the crown prince of Rusania. The kingdom adored their new prince and were happy to support his adoption and claim to the throne. Otabek began his lessons to prepare him to rule one day, and the family lived in happy bliss for several years. Until one day a miracle happened. 

Rusania was a kingdom known for its magic. The magic flowed and radiated from the ground itself; it saturated into the mountains, the water and even the people; some special people even had fairy godparents to help guide them through the most difficult times of life. The magic made the kingdom a prosperous and happy place for all that inhabited in, including its beloved King and Queen. 

One day the magic spoke to the King and Queen. It whispered a story into their ears. A story of infertility and unconditional love, and eventually a happy ending. A week later the queen was pregnant. Otabek was close to 11 years old when his sister, Amina, was born.

Otabek stood in the doorway of his mother’s bedchamber, there were several people milling around, walking in and out of the room. The air seemed to crackle and shimmer. Magic was clearly in the air infusing the moment with some surreal otherworldliness. There on the bed were his mother and stepfather a green bundle held in his mother’s arms. “Come in Otabek” his mother’s soft voice touched his ears. 

Walking slowly to the bed he stood at the edge staring at the three of them. For a moment he felt completely out of place. Dimitri shifted creating space between Rayanna and the baby and himself “Come here Otabek” he patted the spot on the bed with his big hand.

Otabek crawled up the bed to sit between the adults and suddenly the bundle was pressed into his arms “Meet your sister, Amina” his mother whispered moving the blanket away from the tiny baby’s face. Otabek’s heart stopped.

She was tiny. Dark hair covered the top of her head, she had a tiny button nose and lips the color of pink rose petals. Her eyelashes were so long, creating black butterfly wings on her rounded cheeks. She was beautiful and his responsibility to take care of. This was his little sister, and he was her big brother. Suddenly her eyelashes fluttered and opened to reveal large dark blue eyes, like her father’s. She yawned and stretched curling closer to Otabek’s chest nuzzling into him and the blanket. “Oh” his mother’s soft exclamation caught his attention he turned to see her crying, happy tears streaming down her pretty face.

“You did so good Rayana” Dimitri skimmed his hand over her cheek lovingly his arm wrapped around Otabek’s shoulders to reach her. “You did so good with both of our children” his voice was gentle looking fondly at the baby before lifting his smiling eyes to Otabek touching the top of his head softly. Otabek let out a breath. They were a family, a real complete family.

Otabek doted on Amina from the moment she was born the sun rose and set with the beautiful little girl. Otabek wasn’t the only one to adore his sister, his parents and the kingdom also loved the new addition to the royal family unconditionally. The royal family’s life was full of endlessly happy days. Otabek loved his family. His childhood was filled with unconditional love and happiness, but his teen years left him feeling slightly out of place in the picturesque royal family. 

Suddenly a solid weight collided with Otabek’s legs. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and gazed down at his 10 year old sister gripping his waist and already spewing endless sentences at a million words a minute. “Then she said I have to take bath, but I’m going outside later for a ride, so I’m going to get dirty anyway, so won’t you just tell her my bath can wait till after the ride. I mean why should I have two baths in one day?” The sentences seemed to fall on a single breath as the princess continued to prattle on without an answer to her question.

Running his fingers through her tangled, dark hair he gazed down at her sweet face and silently shooed off the maid who was exasperatedly waiting for the little princess. Otabek was silent, a small smile on his face as his sister continued with an endless stream of almost nonsensical words. She had enough words for the both of them. 

*****

Our second young man’s story started in a tiny village far south of the sprawling castle. Yuri was grasping Grandpa’s hand as he wobbled on the ice. His mom’s first pair of skates were a little big on his tiny feet, he was 4 at the time, he would grow into them. The freeze had settled into the village a few weeks before, and the pond just outside of town had finally frozen solid. Yuri had skated with Grandpa for years, but he had never had to skate on his own two feet. Wobbling some more Grandpa’s firm grasp on his tiny hands kept him steady and grounded. Grandpa skated quickly forward and Yuri let out a bubbling laugh as the wind whipped through his hair, he felt like he was flying. 

“Grandpa again!” he cried clapping his hands as his knees wobbled

Grandpa stood steady, carding his fingers through Yuri’s golden locks “Of course, Yurochka.” Grasping his tiny hands again Grandpa skated backwards pulling Yuri so he would glide across the ice endless laughter pouring from his grinning lips. Grandpa’s heart swelled at the joy on the boy’s face. It was such a rare treat to see. 

They skated on that pond everyday that Grandpa didn’t have work that winter, and by the end of the season Yuri was flying on the ice without his grandpa’s steadying hand. The weather eventually began to warm, winter turning to spring. One day Grandpa went to step into the ice and it cracked under his weight. “I’m sorry Yurochka, but no more skating”

Wide green eyes filled with tears as Yuri let out a hiccuping sob. “No more flying” he whispered clutching his small skates to his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he gazed at the spider web of cracks in the ice “No more”. Sobs ripped through his tiny body as Grandpa gazed down at him fondly.

Grandpa’s strong hands grasped him and hoisted him up into his capable arms. “Yurochka don’t forget winter will come back. You just have to be patient. The ice will be back before you know it” he said wiping at the little boy’s tears and smiling gently. He whispered softly “The ice will always come back.” 

Yuri felt something unknot in his tiny chest. The ice wasn’t gone it would come back. It wouldn’t leave him. The ice and flying would always come back. Always. 

******

Yuri’s eyes blinked open. There was hardly any light flittering in from behind the curtains of his room, the sun had just barely begun to rise. Scowling he shook away the fuzzy feeling of the dream. He missed Grandpa and the tiny village he grew up in. Things were simpler there, less hustle and bustle than the capitol village just south of the king’s castle. He reminded himself to write to Grandpa soon. Grumbling, he threw the warm blanket from his body and scowled at the snoring silver haired boy still sleeping. “Stupid chores” he growled moving to the bathroom. He quickly went through his morning routine thinking back to his childhood.

Yuri was 6 the first time he made a successful jump on the ice. He practiced for weeks and weeks trying so hard to land it perfectly before suddenly one day it happened. He landed perfectly on his skates his arms swinging gently around him before suddenly a cry of victory burst from his lips. Grandpa skated over throwing him into the air “You did it Yurochka!! You did it!” I did he thought as he panted from exertion and excitement. Yuri couldn’t believe the feeling thrumming through his chest. He wanted to feel this way forever. 

After a few moments savoring the victory Yuri looked up at his grandpa still held in his strong arms and said “Ok Grandpa show me another.” Wiggling Grandpa put Yuri down onto the ice his skates sure on the ice. Long gone was the wobble from his first skate. He looked perfectly at home on the ice. His green eyes bright and hard with determination. He was going to own the ice. He would be the master of the ice and wind and flying. He knew in his heart he could be he just had to try. 

Grandpa smiled and said “Why don’t we work on an salchow now?”

“Yes!” eagerly Yuri skated to the edge of the pond waiting for the demonstration.

The memory shimmered away and morphed into another one as Yuri tugged on his clothes and moved down the stairs towards the kitchen. Grabbing his basket he walked out the back door towards the chicken coop, while his mind drifted back to memories of the pond by Grandpa’s village. 

He was 9 he had outgrown his mother’s first pair of skates, and was now holding her second adult pair as he walked outside of the village towards the pond. They were a little big, but he made due. Grandpa worked as a blacksmith and they lived in the small apartment above the shop. He had been saving for a pair of new skates, but knew he should wait until he was older and his feet wouldn’t grow anymore. 

Arriving at the lake he sat on a stump near the edge of the lake tying his skates up tight. He pulled his hood up against the chill of the winter air and slid out onto the ice. He skated lazy circles on the pond throwing the occasional jump, but not really doing much. Suddenly something shifted in his mind and he felt the need to move. Yuri picked up speed throwing an axel and then a toe loop directly afterwards dipping his body back his arms spread, and he simply gave into the movement. His body leapt and turned and twisted moving to some silent music only Yuri could hear. By the time he came to a stop his chest was heaving his hair damp with sweat and some unknown tension finally released from his shoulders. 

“That was lovely Yurochka” his grandpa said gently standing at the edge of the pond. His smile was bright, but his eyes looked clouded.

“Grandpa?” Yuri skated to the edge of the pond

“I have some news” Grandpa said calmly. “I’ve gotten word from Lilia”

“Mom’s old dance teacher?” Yuri looked surprised. His mother had been Lilia’s most famous pupil, but he didn’t know she and Grandpa kept in touch.

“Yes. I contacted her. Yurochaka you move just like your mother” Grandpa’s voice was soft as a tears welled up in his eyes. One tear slid down his cheek making Yuri reach out and grasp his hand. “She was a beautiful dancer, and she made you a beautiful dancer as well. I asked Lilia if she would take you on as a pupil. The same arrangement we made all those years ago for your mother. Lilia said yes, so if you want to go you can. You need to go sooner rather than later though” Grandpa squeezed his hand. Grandpa’s fingers were rough and callused from his work as a blacksmith, very different from Yuri’s own soft hands. He knew what Grandpa was offering him. A chance at a life full of luxury and adventure. He had the potential to be a world famous ballerina like his mother, Grandpa and Yuri both knew that, but could he really leave Grandpa and move to the capitol? 

“Are you sure Grandpa?” Yuri asked squeezing his hand again his vision shimmering with unshed tears

“I’m sure. I only want the best life possible for you.” Grandpa smiled a sweet smile, but there was still sadness in his eyes.

“Ok I’ll go” Yuri whispered finally flinging himself into Grandpa’s arms

Yuri shook his head aggressively dusting away the cobwebs of memories past as he smelt the eggs burning. “Fuck” he exclaimed yanking the skillet from the stove.

“Burn the eggs again?” Mila mumbled stumbling into the warm cozy kitchen her red hair sticking up like a ring of flames around her pretty face. Eyes heavy with sleep she yawned and plopped into a seat leaning on the kitchen table. 

“Aww man” Viktor grumbled sitting down next to Mila.

“You can wake up and make your own damn eggs if you have a problem Vitya” Yuri growled at the silver haired man slamming the skillet down onto the table where Mila and Viktor sat. The dishes rattled under the force. Viktor rolled his eyes muttering under his breath. 

“Language” Lilia hissed stepping into the kitchen her hair in its usual tight bun.

“Whatever” Yuri huffed flopping into a seat as Mila distributed everyone’s breakfast looking slightly more awake than before.

“Now for today…” Yuri tuned out Lilia’s voice eagerly watching as snow flakes began drifting through the early morning air outside the kitchen window. Winter was finally back.


	2. Monotony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' everyday lives

Yuri groaned letting his head bang against the floor as he sat in his middle splits. Lilia would not shut up about the importance of stretching. She had been talking for almost 20 minutes now and he was utterly tired of hearing her voice. Viktor and Mila were laying on the floor stretching and ignoring Lilia as well. Standing Yuri brushed imaginary dust off his tights and threw his leg up on the bar leaning forward he relaxed his torso towards the floor feeling the stretch in his hamstring. 

His mind wandered to the chores he would have to complete today as he continued with his bar stretches his body feeling warm and loose the longer he stretched. Lilia clapped her hands together loudly and commenced practice. She wound up the music player and let the soft classical music fill the air as the three dancers began their warm ups.

*****

“Kitten” Viktor cooed ruffling Yuri’s messy golden hair “it’s your turn to clean the studio” 

“I’m not a kitten” Yuri growled shoving the older man’s hand away as he glared. “I know it’s my fucking turn no need to remind me” he snapped viciously crossing his arms. “I’m always cleaning” he mumbled more to himself.

“Now now you know Vitya and I cleaned yesterday” Mila said handing Yuri the broom and bucket full of cleaning supplies. “Don’t forget to do the mirrors” she looked pleased that mirror day had fallen on his cleaning day this week. 

Rolling his eyes Yuri yanked the supplies from his hand “Just go buy the stupid groceries you hag!”

“Fine, bye bye Kitten” she giggled tugging Viktor out the studio door behind her. 

Rolling his eyes Yuri turned to gaze at his body in the wall of mirrors. Closing his eyes he let imaginary music fill his ears. The notes were strong and sharp, the beat pounding like his thundering heart as he let it consume his mind opening his eyes he leapt into the air letting his body move. Dropping to the ground he rolled whipping his head around before popping back up to his feet his body bowing backwards dipping towards the floor as he let his body embrace the movement. He didn’t know how long he danced for, but eventually the music in his head drifted to an end. He ended on his knees head bowed as he panted.

Huffing and taking deep almost savage breathes he finally lifted his eyes to the mirror critically looking at himself. His legs were strong the muscles clearly defined as he sat back on his heel. Hips that were slim lead to an almost feminine waist that nipped in slightly with a toned stomach and pecs; his black leotard clung to his body from the sweat pouring off him, every line of his body clearly visible. A delicate collarbone and slender shoulders lead to slim toned arms and elegant hands resting lightly on his thighs. His breath slowing slightly he let his eyes drift back to his collarbone eyeing the dip in the base of his throat before traveling up his swan like neck. His jaw and chin were sharp, but by no means rugged. Full lips parted slightly around puffs of air and above there was a gently pointed nose that fit beautifully with his high cheekbones. Finally his eyes met their mirror image staring back. His breathing back to normal he held the seafoam green gaze in the mirror studying the elegant fingers as they pushed the loose silky blonde strands of shoulder length hair out of their way. He was beautiful and he knew it.

Shaking his head he stood picking up the bucket to go get the water to begin washing the mirrors. He better get to work.

*****

Otabek sighed popping his neck and rolling his shoulders as he sat through another long lecture from his tutor. Today’s lesson focused on the economical history of Rusania, and needless to say the prince was fighting valiantly to keep his drooping eyes open. Tutor Ilia snapped the book in his hands closed causing a loud crack to echo through the room. 

Otabek’s eyes flicked open his eyebrows raising ever so slightly giving away none of his surprise. Tutor Ilia narrowed his eyes before huffing “Open you Economic history book to page 52 we will be starting from the beginning of the first era. King Rudolf came to power after the coup of…” Otabek rolled his eyes behind his book so his tutor wouldn’t notice and tried to focus on the dreary text in front of him.

*****

Otabek was relieved for the break from his studies he was currently dressed to the nines and wandering around the throne room waiting for lunch to be served. He passed portraits of the past kings studying each one with a penetrating gaze. Most had similar features to his stepfather, some had darker hair or different colored eyes, but there was something that spoke of family in all their features. A strong jaw here mimicked a portrait three spots back, or a crooked nose matched the portrait standing next to it. Traits that had been passed down for generations. 

Otabek stoped to study the portrait of his stepfather. He noted the painting’s chiseled jaw, wind swept hair and bright eyes, despite the solemn set of his lips completely absent of a smile. Something ached inside his chest as he gazed at the picture. Stepping past the picture he was positioned in front of a large mirror his gaze fixed on the dark, dark eyes there. 

His complexion was more olive than the native Rusania people, his dark eyes and even darker hair a stark contrast to his stepfather’s blonde locks and deep blue eyes. His features were hard and chiseled, his jaw rugged under the slight stubble growing there and his nose larger and more rounded than his stepfather’s. He was comforted by the fact that his expression was almost identical though. Lips in a straight solomon line above his jaw, but eyes calculated and complex, less playful than the portrait before. He might not have the genetics, but he had the disposition. He let his eyes drift down his body taking in his thick neck and broad shoulders, hinting at the hard muscles trapped under his military styled tunic. He spent time training his body as well as his mind; boxing was his sport of choice. His broad shoulder nipped into slim hips and he knew that his abs were defined under the buttons his tunic. His thighs were thick with leather pants lovingly wrapped around them leading to tapered calves in knee high leather boots. All his buckles shimmered with someone else’s hard work, the leather on his skin butter soft, and the tunic a warm soft wool in a deep red color. He was handsome and he knew it. 

Shaking his head he turned away from the mirror the weird ache from gazing at his stepfather’s portrait throbbing once more in his chest. He took a step away from the mirror planning to go to the dining room, but took in a sudden gasp of breath as a body appeared in front of him with a puff purple smoke.

Scowling he gazed at his fairy god parent raising an eyebrow “Now now don’t shoot the messenger” Chris singsonged his iridescent wings fluttering as his feet touched the ground making nothing more than a whisper of sound. The fairy was clad in skin tight black outfit, crimson designs criss crossed his chest and arms, small cut outs lined the outside of his thighs to his knee high leather boots, and studs and sparkles adorned the eccentric outfit. “Your mother sent me to fetch you for lunch” he seemed to cut the syllable on the end with a hiss as he gazed Otabek up and down “You look presentable enough”

“Why must I be presentable?” Otabek said fondly as he shook his head walking towards the door that would eventually lead to dining room. 

Otabek’s mind drifted back in time to when Chris first came into his life. He was seven and had only been living in Rusania for a few weeks, and the massive castle was still terrifyingly unfamiliar. He had somehow managed to get himself separated from his nanny and lost in the massive maze of hallways. He knew it was inappropriate, but he felt his eyes getting glassy and his breathing becoming shallow gasps as the panic began to consume him. Right as Otabek was about to truly panic there was a loud pop and suddenly Chris was standing in front of him wisps of purple smoke dissipating quickly “Well hello there. No need to be upset I’m here to help” taking Otabek’s small hand he began walking the little boy down the hallway tactfully not mentioning the tears threatening to fall as he said “I’m Chris your fairy god parent.” The large flamboyant fairy had been a part of Otabek’s life ever since 

Snapping back to reality he murmured “What? I’m sorry”

Chris rolled his eyes and said slowly over enunciating his words “Your mother has invited Princess Sara and Prince Michele from the kingdom of Italios for a visit. She just arrived and will be joining us for lunch”

“Of course she did” Otabek’s voice was hollow and a sour feeling settled over him as his mother tried to play matchmaker yet again. When would she learn. 

*****

Yuri shoved the cleaning supplies back into the closet happy to be done with his chores. His shoulders were sore and his stomach growled loudly as he walked out of the Lilia’s studio tugging on his coat before heading the short distance down the secluded road to the house. The chill of winter had fully settled into the air despite it only being early October, and his breathe could be seen as little puffs in the air.

One perk of moving north to train with Lilia was winter came much earlier and stayed much longer than it had when he lived with Grandpa, which meant more time to skate and fly on the ice. Lilia indulged his love of skating letting him skate on the pond behind her studio when he wasn’t training or doing his chores. 

His skates were his mother’s from when she was alive. The leather was worn and butter soft from years of use, and the blades and laces had been replaced numerous times. They were borderline too small, but he loved them; they made him feel close to his mother. He knew he would have to retire the skates sooner rather than later for a new pair, but for now he savored the feeling of home he got every time he put them on his feet. He decided he would have to go check on the pond later after lunch to see if it had frozen enough to skate. 

Eagerly he sped up his steps towards the house his stomach growling in encouragement. The cottage style home was a short walk from the studio and was situated on the far edge of the little town, Lilia liked to be away from the noise *insert eyeroll*. Yuri swore she was just trying to make his grocery trips from the market more tedious. He walked towards the back door and was greeted by four tumbling little bodies. 

Dropping to the steps he picked them all up and cuddled them to his chest. Luna delicately licked his nose, and Leo tucked his head under Yuri’s chin, while Jinx flopped his body onto Yuri’s shoulder. He had only found the four little kittens a few weeks ago they were cold and hungry and missing their mama kitty. Their tiny cries echoing from the base of a tree as Yuri walked to the studio. Lilia had agreed to let him keep the kittens because they would do a good job of keeping rodents away from the house. They seemed to be weaned and about two months at the time he found them. They had easily doubled in size from when Yuri found them crying in the cold.

Luna pounced on Jinx, also known as JiJi, her blue eyes narrowing as she tried to attack. He was twice the size she was; she was the runt of the litter, but did not have the personality to fit. She had a cream colored body with light orange markings on her face and tail, like a muted version of a siamese. JiJi playfully batted her away with his large black paw. He was entirely black with large yellow eyes. He was the largest and the most laid back of the kittens. Leo was curled tightly in Yuri’s lap snoozing his tan body relaxed hazel eyes shut. Luna and JiJi tumbled down the stairs in a flurry or black and white fur, while Luna yowled a sound that was more of a dog’s bark than a cat’s meow. Laughing Yuri set Leo down the kitten barely stirred “I’ll be back with your lunch in a bit” the kittens barely acknowledged him standing and walking into the back door of the house. He loved his kittens they were the highlight of his day, well the kittens and skating.

Mila and Viktor were bustling around in the toasty kitchen. The stove was blazing as Viktor chopped some veggies and Mila was carefully toasting bread on the stove. “Thank god” she huffed her red hair a hazy halo around her face “This heat is killing me! Please come help Yuri”

Rolling his eyes he walked towards the stove flipping the almost burnt abandoned toast as Mila walked over to the kitchen table plopping down and fanning her face with her had. Yuri rolled his eyes again and huffed “It’s not even that hot” she glared but didn’t say anything. 

Viktor dumped the chopped veggies into a simmering pot on the wood stove. Looks like they were having soup for lunch. “Mila is more delicate than you, Kitten” Viktor chuckled as Mila scowled unhappily and pulled a nasty face at the silver haired man. 

“How much longer on the soup?” Yuri asked stacking up the finished toast as Viktor lifted the lid from the pot on the stove.

“Few more minutes” Viktor said pleasantly his full lips curved into a happy smile as he pulled out a knife and the butter dish “Why don’t you butter the toast and set the table Yuri then it should be ready.”

Grumbling to himself Yuri finished up the toast and set the table, while Mila sat quietly and Viktor hummed by the stove. Soon Mila went to get Lilia while the boys dished out the soup and glasses of water. All four of them sat at the table passing around buttered toast, Mila’s voice shrill as she yelled at Viktor for spilling soup on her, and Viktor’s loud laugh bouncing around the cozy kitchen. Yuri sat sharing a smile with Lillia as the too buffoons disguised as ballerinas continued to bicker loudly.

********

The tinkling sound of silverware on china bowls was the only noise in the spacious dining room. The smell of the rich squash soup mingled with perfectly toasted bread and the fresh fruit being served for lunch today. 

Otabek held in a sigh as he looked across the table at the very pretty Princess Sara. She smile flirtatiously with a slight flutter to her long, silky lashes. Her brother’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his spoon and sent Otabek the deadliest of glares. Finally Otabek couldn’t hold in the little sigh that escaped his lips from the siblings’ reactions, which of course caused his mother’s delicate brow to furrow and her lips to twist into an annoyed little scowl. Amina as always was completely oblivious to everything in the room as she ate her soup only a few drops of orange spilt onto her light pink dress.

Finally fed up with the silence Rayana delicate cleared her throat drawing the adults attention to her. “We are so pleased to have you join us in our home Princess Sara and Prince Michele. I do hope the journey wasn’t too tiresome” her smile was serene as she gazed at the purple eyed brother and sister.

“No, not tiresome at all. I quite enjoy traveling. It is so fun to see exciting new places and meet such fascinating people” Sara’s eyes drifted over appreciatively to Otabek before returning to smile sweetly at the Queen.

Otabek could practically see the rage bubbling up in Michele. “I found it quite tiresome actually” he snapped glaring at his sister “Perhaps Sara and I should be shown to our rooms early to rest”

“Nonsense” Sara said flippantly shaking her head at her brother “We have such lovely company no need to rest yet” her eyelashes fluttered in Otabek’s direction once again making his stifle a groan.

“Perhaps some exciting news can help energize you!” Rayana was practically giddy as she glanced between Sara and Otabek a sparkle in her eye. “I’m so glad to find out you will be staying with us through the end of the month! It means you will be here for Otabek’s 21st birthday. I’ve decided we’ll be throwing a masquerade ball!” She was practically vibrating in her seat. Amina’s ears perked up at the mention of a ball, Sara looked completely ecstatic, while Michele just looked plain miserable at the news.

“Mother” Otabek sighed 

“It will be a masquerade and we will be inviting all the eligible princess from near and far” Rayana narrowed her eyes at her son daring him to say something contrary.

Sara seemed to deflate a little at the mention of other princess but quickly pepped up and said “I will have to find a seamstress as soon as possible” her accent thickening in her excitement. 

“Perhaps we can go into town now to find you one?” Michele looked smug as he watched his sister look agonizingly between Otabek and the lovely emerald green dress she wore. Clearly she was cataloguing every gown she had brought with her in her mind.

Sighing she turned to her brother nodding her head “That’s a lovely idea Michie”

“Why don’t we go fetch the carriage now” Michele stood helping Sara stand up from her seat “We will see you all when we are back from town.”

Michele bowed and tried tugging Sara out of the room. She stalled smiling at Otabek and saying “We shouldn’t be long” before disappearing out the door. 

“Mama?” Amina’s little voice asked sweetly as the door shut behind their foreign guests.

“Yes, love?” Rayana smiled carding her fingers gently through Amina’s dark hair.

“Can I take dance lessons to prepare for the ball?” Amina bit her lip as she waited on the answer. A nervous habit she had picked up from Otabek years ago.

“Of course! We will have a teacher brought here as often as you like” her mother smiled sweetly 

“No I want to go into town and have dance lessons. I never get to go to town” Amina pouted and Otabek knew it was only moments before his mother crumbled.

“Yes I think we can arrange that” Rayana smiled at her daughter. There was nothing she wouldn’t do to see her children happy.

“EEEEEE” Amina jumped up and began clapping and screeching happily. She hopped out of her chair and said “I must tell Papa!!” before darting out of the dining room

Otabek and Rayana smiled as the door slammed closed once again both shaking their head slightly at the little girl’s antics. Silence stretched between the mother and son before finally Otabek broke it. “A ball, mother, really?” Otabek scowled before viciously tearing a piece of bread with his teeth. 

“Yes a ball” she snapped glaring at her son “and I fully expect you to choose a bride at said ball.” Rayana delicately popped a grape into her mouth and acted as if she had simply commented on the weather. 

Bread lodged in Otabek’s throat as he processed what his mother had said. Cough and gasping he reached for his water trying to choke down the bite. “What?” he finally coughed out while he was red in the face

“I said you will choose a bride” Rayana stood gracefully from her seat walked down the table to Otabek’s side. She set her hand on his shoulder before saying “You will be engaged by the end of this month”

Otabek’s chin was to the floor as his mother walked out the door, not glancing back once, and left him utterly alone in the cold massive dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave Kuddos!! <3


End file.
